Eventide
by ThisCheshireSmile
Summary: Everything was as it should have been all along. But for Juno the haunting was far from over. Why could no one remember what she so vividly recalled? But then, the harder she thought about it, the more the memories only seemed to fade. But just as she slowly begins to accept the calm reality, the game changes completely. This time, she may not be so lucky. - Sequel to Haunting -
1. Chapter 1- Introduction

_**Welcome back my darlings! :) It's so good to see you all here again! I hope you all enjoy this next little story as much as the first. And now I'll shut up and let you read. ;) Cookies at the end for those who want theeeem! x3**_

* * *

Nothing.

No wind.

No scratching in the grass.

No footsteps.

Nothing.

"It's a beautiful evening."

The air itself froze as the voice that brought death crept over the stillness of the night. There was nothing.

He wouldn't blink. He wouldn't breathe. The poor soul just crumpled against the ground under it's assailant. Death stood over him. There was nothing he could do. He couldn't beg. He couldn't run. There was nothing.

Nothing.

A pair of pale, sinewy hands clenched into fists silently. The fear, he could sense it.

He could hear it in the quiet, rushing heartbeat of his victim. He could taste it as it slithered around in the still air. The fear. It was addictive. It was intoxicating.

But there was something more he craved. Something this heap of useless flesh before wouldn't give him. None of them would.

The rush. The sheer denial of his existence and disbelief of his advantage. The sarcastic insults and desperate escape attempts. Oh that, that was better than fear. Fear huddled at his feet. But she had stood straight up to him and slapped him in the face. And he loved it.

A horrible gurgling sound curled through the empty night, and the dry grass ran red once again for the first time in months.

A tall, slender figure inhaled the sweet, metallic scent of fresh blood and sighed.

It wasn't enough. But it would have to do.

* * *

_**Yes! I have lured one all the way through the introduction! Happy dance time! :D**_

_**Now, as far as updates go, I can't guarantee any particular 'schedule'. It's really just gonna have to be 'I'll write when I can an upload them asap.'**_

_**Also, if you guys have some ideas on what you'd like to see in this little continuation, let me know! PM or review or Hogwarts Owl I don't care! :D Just tell me 'cause I love hearing what you guys have to say!**_

_**I plan on this one being a little more violent than the last one, just saying. I want to add more horror than the last one had. Also tell me which picture you guys like better, the original one I used for Haunting, or the new one I've put on this story. :)**_

_***presses big red button and cookies rain down from Heaven***_

_**Love you aaalll! See you soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned and pulled my shirt collar away from my neck. My skin was still red and raw, the marks standing out like flames on my skin. It had been a few months yet, and they still hadn't faded away. The bruising on my back and hips had diminished slightly, but now light claw marks were visible. If I tried really hard I could barely remember looking at him, but after that... Nothing.

"Juno, kiddo! Better get going! You're going to be late!"

I sighed and let my shirt fall back against my skin, wrapping a scarf around my neck to hide the redness.

Senior year. New beginnings and shit.

I zipped up my backpack, cringing lightly as I tossed both it and my purse over my shoulder before I headed downstairs.

"Have a good day."

My dad said and smiled at me. I gave him a hug and grabbed my water bottle off the counter.

"You too, see you when I get home."

I had just sat in the drivers seat when my cell phone went off. I glanced down, saw Madeline's picture, and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Heeey! First day of Senior Year! I'm stopping at Starbucks, what do you want?"

"Oh, um... Do they have their Pumpkin Spice Latte out yet? If they do, get me one of those with peppermint. If not then... Um... Just hot chocolate."

"Alrighty! See you in a few!"

"Okay, cool."

I hung up and put on my seat belt, backing out my car and heading for the main road. The cold autumn air and frost in the corner of my windows brought back memories. Memories of past years, of the times before the haunting.

Everything was the same, nothing had changed, it was exactly the way it was before.

But yet it wasn't.

I felt like I was suffering from amnesia. I was forgetting the most important event of my life.

And I couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Except... choose to forget it myself.

To accept what I knew to be a lie, to accept that it never happened, to lie and tell myself that the Slender Man didn't exist, and all of it was just a bad dream.

I grimaced as a small jolt of pain went through my thigh, reminding me of the bullet that had torn through my leg. I still couldn't walk correctly, I limped horribly and often lost my balance.

Just a horrible reminder that it all really had happened.

I pulled into the school parking lot and parked my car, slumping back against the headrest.

A sudden knock on my window caused me to jump, and I looked over.

"It's Junoooo!"

Yep. My life was back to normal, damn it.

"Go away, Eric."

I locked my car doors and closed my eyes again.

"Awww, I don't even get a smile from my little Juno."

"I am not your little _anything_." I growled under my breath.

Eric lost interest in me pretty quickly when he realized I wasn't going to be leaving my car anytime soon.

"I'll see you in homeroom, Juno-baby."

I flipped him off and he laughed, turning and walking away towards the main school building. What felt like just a few minutes later Madeline pulled up next to me in her silver Volkswagen Bug. I unlocked my car and she hopped into the passenger's seat, handing me a hot chocolate.

"They aren't making Pumpkin Spice Lattes yet, but I had them add peppermint to the hot chocolate for you."

I took a sip and smiled.

"Thanks, it's perfect."

"Senior year... Can you believe it?"

"I know... Kinda crazy, heh."

"Yeah."

We sat silent for a few minutes, until Madeline cleared her throat.

"So... How are you doing?"

I turned and looked at her. Her eyes showed massive concern for me, and I suddenly was certain she remembered.

"I'm fine... It's all over, I guess."

"Yeah, heh... I'm just really glad your safe... He was ... scary."

I looked down at my coffee cup as images of his silhouette flashed through the back of my mind.

"Yeah... He was scary..."

"But at least he's in prison now, nothing to worry about."

She smiled at me and my heart dropped into my stomach. So she didn't remember.

"Oh, we better get going!"

She hopped out of my car and dug her backpack out of her trunk. I sighed and did the same, swinging my purse and backpack over my shoulder.

She had been there with me, and even she didn't remember. Why? Why was I the only one that remembered him?

I grimaced as I made my way up the stairs towards the senior hallway, my thighs and hips moaning in pain.

The bell rang, and homeroom began. Our English teacher, Miss Rifanti, let us choose our own seating arrangements, so Bronte sat on my right and Madeline sat on my left. And then Eric sat behind me.

"Still big a douche bag as ever, I see." Bronte leaned over and whispered to me.

"Ugh, yeah..."

Eric kicked my chair and winked at me. I ignored him and stared blankly ahead.

This was it then. This was my life now.

It was just... normal.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Yaaaaay! **_

_**Life is boring and normal for Juno! XD Wonder how that's gonna work out.**_

_**I wasn't sure if I wanted to keep writing this from Juno's point of view or switch it to third person. I decided at least for this first 'chapter' to go with the original first-person I used in Hunting, but let me know which you guys would prefer. :) I've also been asked if this will be from Slender's point of view. Tell me which you guys would like better. *hugs***_

**_I made brownies this time! Hope you like theeeeem *hold up a plate of brownies* See you guys next chapter! Love you aaaalll. :3_**

**_Also, this picture or the original?! XD Only one person has told me which they prefer - thank you God of Twilight hehe, and also for being the first to review as well darling :D *hugs* I made you a giant cupcake to thank you! x3 *holds up giant cupcake for you*_**


	3. Chapter 3

School continued uneventfully. So far as I could tell, I was the only one that even remembered Slender at all.

Even Leslie, though he still kept his distance from me, seemed to remember nothing. I thought it strange, since at the time he seemed to know so much about Slender.

I thought all of it strange really.

I mean, Madeline and Bronte... They had been there. They had seen him.

Leslie knew what a proxy was. Leslie was able to identify that Slender was in contact with me.

Michael had been haunted by Slender for some time before I even entered his world.

But now... There was literally nothing.

I thought back to the images I had seen on my computer when I first started dealing with Slender.

The more you know about him, the closer he gets.

So... Since they didn't know about him, or at least didn't seem to know, they were safe. What about me then?

Though the thought of it caused my stomach to drop I decided to get out my laptop and search him again. I scrolled down through the results, nothing seemed to be what I wanted. So I added 'memory loss' to my search and hit enter.

The first result got my attention. 'Slender Sickness'. I clicked the link and read the top few lines.

_The Sickness can begin taking affect at any point during a haunting. There are many symptoms, the most common being nausea, headaches, paranoia, and hallucinations. However, on rare occasions, the Sickness can inflict a striking amnesia that removes some, if not all, memories of any Slender activity from the mind of the affected. _

I paused and re-read the words over and over again. Some, if not all. So that's how he did it.

_Never is the memory loss an act of mercy, but rather a means of providing the victim with a false security before the haunting returns with even more ferocity. This is a way of prolonging the haunting, usually up to years at a time, without the victim going insane too quickly._

Why that filthy son of a bitch.

Well of course, what did I expect? Trusting to his word some faceless man with tendrils sprouting from his back and the temper of an overprotective mother, there was no logic in the matter at all.

But it just really pissed me off.

I wasn't gonna let it happen. Even if it was the last thing I did, I wasn't gonna let him get to them. I stumbled to my feet and pulled on a pair of jeans and a jacket, slipping on my boots before I grabbed my purse and a flashlight. I opened my bedroom door slowly and crept past my dad's bedroom door, quietly unlocking the front door and slipping out into the cool night.

It was drizzling slightly, the sky a blur of navy blue and grey as clouds meandered their way through. I buttoned up my jacket and made my way downstairs to the garage. I unlocked my car and sat inside quietly, turning it on and letting the engine warm up. I checked my gas gauge habitually.

Half a tank. Leslie hadn't syphoned the gas out of my car.

My phone rang. Who the hell would be up at one in the morning on a weeknight?

It was my moms number. I moaned and rolled my eyes, letting it go to voicemail.

She called again.

Again I didn't answer.

She called again.

I let it go to voicemail.

She texted me.

I know you're awake Juno. Answer my call.

I yelped and she called again, I shakily picked up my phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_I know you were on your way, why don't you come on over?_" I heard my mom say. She was crying miserably.

"Mom, what's going in?"

"_You know exactly where you were going to go_."

"Mom, what the hell why are you talking like this?"

"_It's not her words_." She said, her sobbing getting worse. "_I'm typing the words and this stupid bitch is reading them to you_."

I heard her yelp and a sound like a gag came, followed my static. A twisted voice screeched into my ear.

"_Do you love your mommy Juno_?"

* * *

_**Author's Note: Oh my goodness :O What's gonna happen to darling mommy? Hope you enjoyed :) I'm trying to write these and publish them at somewhat regular intervals (Probably wont be able to keep that up but hey I can try.)**_

_**I made brownies this time! :D Here's a brownie for you, and a brownie for you,and a brownie for you... And a brownie for you. :3**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Slender!" I yelled at the top of my lungs into the speaker. "Don't you _dare_!"

A dial tone followed my words and I shrieked angrily, throwing my phone into the passengers seat and gripping the steering wheel till my knuckles turned white.

I did know where to go.

I put my car in reverse and backed out of my parking spot, tightening my jaw and heading for the main road.

I drove for a while, slowing down as I saw tire marks in the otherwise undisturbed dirt on the side of the road. I pulled over, stepping out onto tiny pieces of shattered glass. Memories flooded back. I remembered the glass raining down on me and the shots ringing through my head. I had thought I was to die that very moment.

I turned away from the road, the few, young trees that grew there were blanketed in soft fog. Just like when Leslie had attacked me, I walked into the trees, knowing that they would suddenly begin to grow more dense and the fog would nearly suffocate me as I entered Slender's domain.

The cold became hard to bear and I heard the crunch of ice under my feet. I looked down at the frozen ground, the grass and dirt shimmering silver, reflecting the moonlight. I looked up and yelped. A chain link fence now blocked my way. I staggered back a few paces, my head whirling, trying to take it all in.

I thumped into something cold and clenched my fists.

"Slender, you bastard I swear-"

I turned around and brought up my fist only to suddenly feel sick and lose my footing.

It wasn't Slender.

It was just a body. A lifeless body, male by the looks of him. His face I couldn't decipher, it was half-gone, bloody and deformed from the forehead to the throat. It hung limp, dangling from the tree by barbed wire that wound about the neck. I gagged and fell back, convulsing as the scent of dead human flesh began to seep over me. I got inelegantly to my feet and ran, shoving branches out of my way.

Then I saw another one, a girl, my age probably, in the same pitiful state. Only this time there were multiple stab sounds covering her body. I nearly threw up but managed to hold myself together, turning away from the body and stumbling off into the brush in a different direction.

"Mom?" I squeaked out desperately.

I remembered the flashlight I had grabbed and fumbled about in my bag for it. My shaky hands were just able to turn it on, and I looked up. Static shrieked through the air and a pale, faceless head suddenly stared back at me.

"Juno."

I screamed and fell back, scrambling away. He reached out his tendrils and grabbed my ankle and wrist, yanking me up dangling me in front of me. He surveyed me carefully. I tried to take my eyes off of him, but it did no good, something about him was hypnotic and I couldn't will my eyes to look away. Though he lacked a true face, I could see the anger in him. He was, different. Every muscle in his body was tense, the static rung hard through my head, harder than every before. Couple with the blood rushing to my head, I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Let her go."

I manager to whisper out.

"You're in no position to make demands, stupid girl."

_I'm **not** stupid_... I thought to myself, knowing better than to say it aloud. He seemed to be waiting for a response, but I kept my mouth shut, just glaring at him.

I convulsed as I suddenly felt sick and my eyes rolled back in my head. Slender set me down. I rolled over onto my hands and knees, coughing horribly.

"Juno..."

I whipped my head around to see my mom sitting on the ground quietly. Her hands were folded neatly into her lap and her lip quivering. Michael stood over her, his hands on her throat and bandages covering his bloodied head and eyes.

"I asked you once and I'll ask you again."

I began to tremble violently.

"Do you love you mom, Juno?"

I began to weep bitterly and scrambled to my feet, Slender grabbed me and yanked me back.

"Answer my question."

* * *

**_Author's Note: YES! Props to Animegal809 for catching my reference! xD You get a cupcake omg :D_**

**_And oh noooooooooes Michael what you doiiiiiin?! :O _**

**_Uh oooh, how's Juno gonna get out of this one? Tell me what you think darlings ;) _**

**_Love you aaaaaaalll *sugar cookies everywheeeeeere*_**


	5. Chapter 5

I dug my fingers into Slender's arms like claws and squirmed violently.

"Yes, damn it! Now let her go!"

My demand was more aimed at Michael, and though I was certain he couldn't see me, I stared at him desperately, waiting for him to loosen his hold on my mom.

"She was so worried."

Slender continued speaking, casually, simply - as if this conversation was nothing out of the ordinary. I suppose for him it wasn't. Surely many other victims had heard this speech before.

"But you couldn't give a damn fuck about her, could you?"

I squirmed harder, my hands clenching into fists. What he was bringing up was something he had absolutely no business in. Yeah, my mom and I weren't close anymore. Yes, our relationship had been ruined when I found out about her adultery. Yes, I hated that sorry bitch for what she'd done, how she'd destroyed our family and run off.

A pitiful wail escaped my mom's throat and I snapped back to my senses as Michael yanked her upright.

She may be a worthless excuse for a mother, but she was_ my_ mother.

And I'd be damned before I let Slender lay another finger on her.

Without thinking I jammed elbow into Slender's ribs, causing him to grunt and momentarily loosen his hold on me. I swung around, punching him square in the jaw before I managed to pry my other arm out of his bony hand.

I grabbed the flashlight off the ground and chucked it straight at Michael's head. The crack I heard when it made contact with his skull made me cringe, but it did the trick. I grabbed my mom's hand and ran.

"Come on!"

A terrible screech cracked through the air and I knew Slender was coming. I panicked. I didn't know how to get out of here! My mom was dazed, blood and tears sticking to her face. I spun around, wracking my brain for a way out.

A length of cold, black flesh snapped around my wrist and the flashlight was kicked out of my grasp, thudding to the frozen ground a good fifteen feet away. I grimaced and thrashed about wildly, trying to somehow land a blow on Slender.

"Leave her alone!"

My mom was screaming, covering her head and rocking back and forth. Tears stung my eyes and made it hard to see in the moonlight.

"Slender if you touch her I swear to - "

A quick tug from the tendril about my wrist send me crashing to the ground.

"You're in no position to make demands, _stupid_ girl."

I bit my tongue. I'm not stupid...

"Neither you nor your filthy whore of a mom."

Oh, no you didn't you sick bastard! I grabbed the tendril that held my wrist and lunged blindly at him in the darkness.

"Don't you dare say that ever again!"

I managed to catch him in the stomach with my clenched fist before he recovered and grabbed my throat. I gagged and froze. What the hell was that? What was I thinking?

I heard his breath, slow, deep, and even, and began to cry. Then he laughed.

"Stupid little girl."

He dropped me and the flesh about my wrist receded.

"So, that's what it takes, is it?"

He knelt down and put a hand under my chin, making me look up at him. I closed my eyes and craned my neck away from him.

"Tell you what, little girl. Let's play a game."

He tossed the flashlight in front of me and turned his back.

"Bring me the pages, and I'll let her go."

I glanced up curiously. Pages? What the hell did he mean? Then my mind flashed back to the web page results when I had first been foolish enough to try to learn more.

_It is possible the victim will be taken away to collect what are known as, 'the pages'. Slender posts a series of notes with gibberish threats on them, and the victim is required to find them. The supposed total is eight pages, scattered throughout a usually wooded area. It is believed that, upon collection of the eighth note, the victim is granted their freedom. However, this is not necessarily the case, as the game is not meant to be a a way out, but more a way of causing a victim to lose their sanity._

Damn it, so this was it, I was just his toy again. Did I believe him? No. Did I have another option? No. So, cursing inwardly, I picked up the flashlight and stood, turning it on and scanning the trees before me.

"Good luck little girl, shall we play?" 

* * *

_**Author's Note: Oh mai goodness, poor Juno has to get the nooootes. :O Sorry this update took so long, my lovelies. Wonder what's gonna happen to poor little mummy... what do you think?**_

_**I BAKED YOU ALL A MASSIVE CAKE share it like good little kiddies. :3 *hugs***_

_**See you next chapter! ^^ Hope you enjoyed!**_


	6. Chapter 6

The air around me began to quickly grow colder and I regretted not bringing a heavier jacket with me. My stomach twisted and turned violently, and I began to shudder. I was scared. For myself, yes... but more so for my mom. Wait, no. I couldn't think about that right now, I couldn't worry, that wouldn't help anyone.

Pages. Pages. I had to find the pages.

I wandered into the dense trees, squinting through the thickening fog. What did the pages look like? I supposed I would know when I saw... the only other things in this place were trees, dirt, and the occasional boulder. A note should stand out like a sore thumb. But... I was sure it had been an hour already and I hadn't seen one damn thing. I was angry. I had no sense of time or direction or security. I was helpless, and I _hated_ it.

My feet dragged along the ground, kicking up dirt and gravel. Then suddenly paper crunched under my feet, and I looked down.

_Help Me_

I swallowed and bent down, picking up the note. I began to shiver violently.

It was a math assignment of mine from not too long ago, already graded, but now with heavy, dull red ink smeared and splattered all over it.

I shook my head and folded up the note, sticking it in my back pocket.

"Hope you're enjoying yourself... sick bastard." I mumbled to myself.

A harsh breeze swept over me along with a harsh shock of static down my spine and I bit my lip, cursing at myself for letting such a foolish phrase out of my mouth.

I dredged on for some time before another glimmer of white paper in the moonlight caught my gaze. I found the second note tacked onto a tree, nothing drawn on the surface but trees and a tall, thin silhouette. I shoved it into my pocket along with the other one and turned around to scan the trees again.

I yelped. He was _right there._

I blinked, and he was gone. I turned and ran nonetheless.

I stopped to catch my breath and glanced around. Another note was punctured onto a branch of a nearby bush.

_Leave Me Alone_

I rolled my eyes but kept my mouth shut and snatched the note off of the branch, shoving it into my pocket and wandering deeper into the trees.

I began to get a massive headache. When I blinked, I saw blurry dots dancing on the back of my eyelids. My throat began to close up, dry and scratchy with every breath. I stumbled and ran my tongue over my lips without changing their dryness. I put my hand out and leaned against the closest tree. Not a moment later, a harsh jolt of static rang through my ears and I yelped, covering my ears and leaning over. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Michael standing there. I looked up at him, still crouched in pain. Bloody and half-dead, staring at me as if I was the enemy. As if this was all my doing. As if for some reason I was to blame.

"Michael..."

He clenched his fists and I saw his jaw tighten.

"You couldn't care about anyone but yourself..."

He said quietly, his voice monotone and robotic.

I scrambled backwards and stood up. He stayed where he was, glaring at me. He seemed so disgusted by me...

I turned to leave, casting a glance back over my shoulder to be sure he wasn't going to attack me. He didn't, and the fourth or fifth time I glanced back proved him to have vanished.

I sighed and rubbed my hand over my forehead, trying to sooth the pain that was coursing through it.

I scanned the trees ahead of me with the flashlight, and caught a glimpse of another note tacked onto a tree.

_Always Watches No Eyes_

Each note was creepier than the last one. I folded up the note and went to put in my back pocket with the others, then I stopped. I slipped my hand into my back pocket. The other notes. They were gone.

I quickly glanced back. Had I dropped them? I tried to retrace my steps, but now nothing looked familiar. The trees all seemed taller, the fog was thicker, the sound of running water now surrounded me... nothing was the same.

"Are you scared little girl?"

I cried and covered my ears.

"Stop it!"

I shrieked and doubled over as static barraged my skull. Sick laughter echoed and the pain subsided slightly.

"So selfish. You won't even put up with the slightest pain before begging me to stop."

I gritted my teeth, my hands tangling into my hair.

"You're fine just leaving others to suffer for your mistakes."

The static grew stronger and I felt like I was going to throw up.

"And your too proud to admit when you've fucked up."

"It's none of your damn business!" I blurted out. "Everything was fine until you decided to start pulling your shit and fucking my life up! You had no right!"

The static lessened slightly and I moaned, collapsing to my knees and wrapping my arms around my stomach.

"You blame me?"

The crunch of the gravel made me look up. He stood there, hands in his pockets, gazing down with me with non-existent eyes. I shuddered and squinted up at him through tear-blurred eyes.

"I let you live. I let you have your own free will. All you ever really did was get in the way, but _I let you live_. You're the one that decided to resent me, decided to make me the enemy. You did this."

"Stop it!" I cried out like a child and doubled over as his words hit me harder than a kick in the stomach.

"It's not... it's not my fault... You were..."

He knelt down and I turned my face away from him. He grabbed my chin and pulled my gaze back to his.

"I was...?"

"You were scary."

* * *

**_Author's Note: Heeeeeeeeeeeey look who posted... _**

**_Hi gaaaaiiiis. :3 Did ya miss me? Next chapter for you darlings! ^^ Let me know what you thought! *hugs*_**

**_I baked brownies for yoooooou! :3 And I have ice cream too... if you want some. *plop*_**

**_Thank you guys for being so patient! :) Promise things will speed up now. ;3_**


	7. Chapter 7

What I was expecting to be a dry, sinister cackle instead came out as a childish snicker. I squinted curiously at Slender as he released my chin and stood, his hands on his hips and his shoulders shuddering in merriment.

"You were really _that_ scared, little girl?" He said between laughs. "Seriously?"

He said it as if I was a moron, I quickly began to grow angry. I clawed my fingers into the dirt and gritted my teeth.

"You tried to kill me, asshole."

His laughter ceased and suddenly a tendril wound about my throat, yanking me up. I gagged and thrashed wildly, apologizing and trying to pry away the freaky appendages from my neck.

If it was possible for a faceless man to glare, he was doing it. The expression on his blank face terrified me and I felt my heart stop. I sobbed miserably and shuddered, my feet searching for the ground desperately.

Suddenly he released me and took a step back. I sucked in air greedily and rubbed my neck, trying to get the blood flowing again. I looked up at him. I watched as his expression, still cold, started to soften, until he was once again just a blank face. He glanced off into the middle distance between us, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"You really best learn to keep your mouth shut, little girl. That was very reckless of you."

"What the hell...?"

I stumbled to my feet only to lose my balance and tumble back to the ground as my head began to spin. I began to feel like I was floating and my eyelids grew heavy.

"Juno!?"

My mom's voice was distant and worried. The moonlight began to grow brighter and the air around me began to grow warmer. I felt someone put a blanket over me.

"Sweet dreams, little girl."

* * *

A steady beep told me everything I needed to know before I even opened my eyes. I was in a hospital.

My eyes fluttered open groggily and I glanced around. My mom and dad were at the foot of my bed.

"Hi..."

I squeaked out. My throat felt like sandpaper.

I saw both my mom and my dad relax and smiled a tiny bit. My mom looked awful... bandages were wrapped around her arms, over her shoulders and neck, some band-aids were stuck to her face, and she was bruised here and there.

"Looking good, mom." I said. She chuckled.

"I suppose I've been better."

I smiled a tiny bit before glancing at my dad. He was staring down at the sheets, wringing his hands together in silence.

"Hey, stranger." I said.

He smiled at me and patted my leg.

"How you feeling?"

Before I could answer a nurse poked her head in.

"Miss Demeola?"

My mom stood and followed her out of the room, and I looked at my dad. He was oddly quiet, not just vocally. His expressions... his body language, everything about him seemed shut down.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

He shook his head and smiled at me.

"Nothing." He ruffled my hair. "Get some rest."

He then stood and left me. My heart began to turn violently in my chest. Why was he acting like this?

The thought suddenly occurred to me that Slender had no doubt made it look like some 'accident'. What had it been then? What charade had he set up this time?

I groaned and leaned my head back, closing my eyes. I did not need to deal with this right now.

"What are you up to...?" I mumbled.

"That is the question, isn't it?"

I yelped and opened my eyes. He was there, just... sitting. Sitting on the edge of my bed, elbows on his knees, like any normal fucker that could suddenly appear in your hospital room and try to murder you.

I stuttered, my raspy throat only really releasing fragments of scratchy air.

"Aaaah... hueeeeeh...maaah."

He chuckled and leaned back.

"You best not speak, you'll hurt your throat."

Oh _I'll_ hurt my throat. Funny. You're funny. Real funny Slender. Jackass.

I just glared at him. He pretended not to see for a few seconds, then laughed and lay back over my legs. I squirmed but he just stretched out and let his arms fall over the opposite edge of the bed.

"Oh, you worry too much, little girl."

I groaned.

"Get off..." I scratched out.

He chuckled again, a tiny hint of mischief in his tone.

"It would take a lot more than that to move me."

The way he said it made it sound like a challenge... and I tensed my legs in preparation to kick him off of me, but instead I exhaled quietly and leaned back, knowing all my actions would do is humiliate me. He felt me relax and I swear he smiled.

"Well, I suppose I should let you rest, huh little girl?"

"Not little..." I muttered.

He stood up and looked down at me, shaking his head in mock pity.

"Maybe not to you, but _I'm_ the one calling you little."

I opened my mouth to say something, but I made the mistake of blinking, and before I could speak, he vanished. I sighed and leaned back. My eyelids fluttered, and before I knew it I was asleep.

I was back in his dimension. The air was cold, the ground was icy, and the trees all seemed to moan and smile devilishly down at me.

_Little girl, all alone._ They seemed to say.

"Juno!" Someone screamed, and I whirled around. There was nothing but the fog and the pounding in my head.

"Juno, help!" The voice came again. I knew them, I was certain of it... but I just couldn't put a face to the voice. I began to get dizzy. The trees began to bow under the increasing wind and groan in agony.

"Juno!"

"Where are you!?" I yelled out. Pain began to seep into my skull and I felt like the wind was trying to push me over, trying to get me to bow down to it, like the trees.

"Help!"

I stumbled as the world around me began to spin faster. I fought to keep my eyes open and waved my arms out in front of me, trying to come in contact with something - _anything_ - alive.

Then suddenly, Slender was right in front of me. Everything stopped spinning. The pain went away. He was just, there.

But now he was like when I first saw him, all those months ago at the shooting. He had a face... if it was appropriate to say so. A small, chiseled nose, thin lips, and sharp, pronounced cheekbones. But still, just like before, where his eyes should have been, two empty crevices remained. I swallowed and stepped back gingerly.

"Still so scared."

He muttered, as if disappointed in me.

"It's not how you look." I heard myself say. "It's not your appearance that scares me... It never was."

"Then what is it?"

I paused.

"What is it?!"

* * *

**_Author's Note: Hey sweethearts! Hope you're having a good daaaaay! :) Next chapter for you! Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought and what you'd like to see! :D_**

**_*pushes trolley stacked with cupakes towards you* Enjooooooy! :3 I also made lemon bars for you! *holds up tray of lemon bars*_**


End file.
